I'M DETERMINED TO RELIEVE YOU
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: Stress. Stress, everyone has it be over school, relationship problems, or family, you have it. Will a certain someone help to try to relieve Eli of his stress?  And, the bigger question, will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

HEY YOU GUYS! IT'S ANOTHER SHORT KINDA STORY HERE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE READ,REVIEW, AND MOST IMPORTANTLY ENJOY THE FIRST CHAPTER OF I'M DETERMINED TO RELIEVE YOU...

* * *

**I'M DETERMINED TO RELIEVE YOU-CHAPTER 1**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

"No Clare, not tonight, I can't hangout," I told her sighing in aggravation.

I heard her flats clink against the floor as she followed me.

"Eli, come on, we haven't_ been together _in so long," she pleaded.

I sighed and turned, stopping her from walking.

"Clare, we tried, twice, and I made you cry and I just don't want to go through that again. I have three finals tomorrow, and I am most likely not going to pass one. Tonight, isn't going to be the night, I'll promise you that."

I turned around heading to my locker and she of course had to protest everything I wanted or said, "But, Eli-."

"Clare, not now," I told her as she stomped away in annoyance.

I placed my books inside my locker, and took what I needed out.

What was wrong with just staying inside one night just studying?

I swear sometimes girls need a good kick in the ass to wake them up and bring them to reality.

"Hey!" I heard a familiar voice call out.

"What?" I hissed.

I turned and saw Adam standing in front of me with his hands up, "Geez man, relax. I just wanted to know if you can give me a ride home."

I laughed and said, "Sorry, just I have a lot going through my head. Between three finals tomorrow, Clare, and my fucked up family I just need a break. I need a break from life."

I closed my locker and walked down the hall with Adam to leave.

"Why can't the world just stop, just for an hour?" I asked Adam as we approached my hearse.

Adam sighed and said, "Because it just can't stop. The earth is rotating every second, actually, it's moving as we speak."

"Thanks for letting me know you fucking genius," I told him opening his door and letting him slide into the passenger seat.

I drove with Adam in silence.

Okay, so math final, then I got science, after that ew ugh social-.

My thoughts were interrupted by Adam's voice, "So, how are you and Clare?"

"Fine," I said tightening my knuckles on the wheel.

Adam glanced out of the car window and looked back at me.

"Dude, my advice to you is just relax. Just stop and take a breather. You seem so...preoccupied," he told me as I came to a complete stop in front of his house.

I sat back, stroking my fingers through my hair and laughed at Adam.

"Man, it's so complicated handling a relationship, tests, homework, family, It's just too much," I told him fiddling with my fingers.

Adam smiled and said, "If I were you I would see Clare tonight. Who know's maybe it would be worth it..."

"No man, I mean we tried to do it before, but she always ends up crying and it's so stressful. Like, I don't want to hurt her ya know, but she gets me insanely horny and then we have to stop. It's like, why should I try."

Adam pulled on the door and before stepping out he said, "Give it another shot Eli, you need it."

I laughed and said, "Yeah fuck you too."

Adam walked to his door and he turned around giving me the finger as he walked into his house.

I sighed and just sat in my car, in silence.

Why can't life be as simple as my car?

I laughed.

My phone rang interrupting my thoughts, once again, and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Eli, please just hear me out," I heard Clare plead over the phone.

I sighed, "What Clare?"

"I know, that you're stressed out over everything, but I just think that I can help you," she whispered.

I laughed and said, "Clare-."

She cut me off and said, "Just come over tonight, when you're done studying, and I promise it'll be worth the wait."

I looked out my window and I saw Adam who had his thumbs up behind his house window.

I smirked and said, "The hell with it, let's give it another shot."

"Good, so around 10?" She asked, as I could feel her smiling over the phone.

I nodded, "Okay but, you better not be lying to me Edwards."

"Have I ever lied to you Elijah?" She asked seductively.

Oh, when she used my full name it drove me insane.

"Yes." I told her firmly as she giggled.

"Alright Clare, I gota hit the books, I'll see you later."

Before I hung up the phone I heard Clare say, "Wait, wait, wait!"

"What?" I asked.

"Let's do something different tonight," she said.

I don't like change, it makes things difficult.

"Like what?" I asked her curiously.

I could see her right now, sitting on her computer chair, biting her lip nervously, blue eyes floating around the room.

"How about...I'm in charge tonight?" She asked.

I smirked, "Yeah, okay let's see how that works out."

We never fully had sex before because I always got the _"ouch Eli that hurts,"_ or _ "Stop it you're too big."_

I laughed remembering that, and I told her_ "Well I'm sorry you're so tight."_

Yeah, that got me a slap in the face...and no girlfriend for a week so, I promised myself to never talk like that during "Sex" with her.

"Alright Clare, whatever floats your boat," I told her.

"Good, see ya tonight," the line quickly went dead.

* * *

9:25 P.M.

Holy shit, this was horrible, the waiting.

I groaned wanting it to be 9:50 already so I could leave for her house.

Seven hours of studying had literally got to my head.

All that I could think about was Clare as I studied.

I don't know why, but using her in perverted ways to remember vocabulary words helped me.

I laughed, noting to myself never to tell her that.

My text book fell off my lap, causing me to whine in frustration.

"Stupid fucking book," I yelled at the book as it just sat there, on the floor, not moving.

It was mocking my intelligence.

"Hm," I mumbled picking it up.

I jolted up as my older brother Fitz walked into my room.

"Ever heard of knocking dipshit?" I asked him as he rummaged through my draws.

"I know you have a condom in your room, where did you used to hide it? Or right, bottom draw to the right," he mumbled.

I growled, "Oh hell no, I need that. That's my safety one. I don't have anymore left and I need it."

Fitz laughed at me and I said, "You're not supposed to have girlfriends in the house after eight."

Fitz stood up and faced me, "Well, Mom and Dad are away on a business trip, which means, I'm in charge. So, who's older here again, remind me..."

"You," I told him sighing.

"Me, right, now you little douche I am going to have sex, with your spare condom, and then you can have it," he told me.

"Ew, I don't want it after it's been on whatever you have underneath your pants," I got chills not wanting to know.

Fitz smiled and I said, "You're not going to find the condom anyway."

Fitz rummaged through my draws looking for the spare condom, which I had already hid in the glove compartment of my hearse because I knew he would do this to me, as he does every time mom and dad go away.

He growled in frustration and he asked, "What do I have to do so you can give me the fucking condom?"

"Let me go out," I told him.

He crossed his arms over his chest, just like my dad does and asked, "Why do you have to go out anyway?"

I smiled and said, "Same reason why you need that condom."

He sighed and said, "Be back by mid night, or we are both fucked. Besides, you got a test thingy right?"

"Test thingy, and this still makes me wonder how you graduated high school," I smirked as I went into my desk draw and handing him a condom.

"Fitz!" I heard his girlfriend holler for him.

"Tell you're brother he's a douche and to give you the condom!" I heard a scream.

I shoved my hands in my pocket and said, "Oh this one is a keeper."

Fitz grinned at me and said, "She's hot that's all that counts."

He ripped the condom out of my hand and said, "Thank you, you are officially my right hand man."

"Can you leave now?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, right, she calls!" He walked out of my room and I slammed my body onto my bed.

I sighed as it stayed silent.

Then, I heard foot steps coming closer to the door.

I heard a girl giggle, kind of sounded like Clare.

"Can me and her take your bed? It's bigger than mine," he said as the girl that looked very familiar to my eyes clinged to him like glue.

I shook my head, "No man, that's nasty. Take mom and dad's room."

"They locked it," Fitz said.

"Wait a minute, I know you...Darcy...Darcy, Clare's older sister. Oh wait till I tell Clare that you're fucking my older brother, ha what a small world," I told them grinning.

"Dude, just get over to your girlfriends house so we can take your room," he pleaded.

"Alright, but clean my fucking sheets."

Fitz shoved me out of my room and threw my phone at me.

Darcy jumped onto my bed.

When Fitz was about to slam the door in my face I placed my foot between the door and the wall.

"What now?" He asked.

"I swear to god Fitz, if their's jizz on my pillow tonight-."

He cut me off and said, "Promise!"

I removed my foot and I heard a slam, and a lock.

I grabbed my keys that lay on the kitchen table and made my way over to Clare's...

* * *

"Clare?" I asked the unfamiliar girl standing in front of my eyes.

Dressed in lingerie, make up making her eyes gleam into mine, and heels that made her as tall as me.

"You're going to get sick," I told her.

I stood in the doorway as the snow blew in as we stepped inside her house.

"Aren't your parents home?" I asked her curiously.

"Nope, went out, We have to whole house...to ourselves for two hours," she told me biting her lip.

I approached her and wrapped my hands around her waist pulling her body close to me.

"So, how did your studying go?" She asked wrapping her right arm around my neck so I pulled down closer to her face.

I said, "Let's just say, it took...way...too long."

When I leaned down to kiss her, she giggled taking my hand and pulling me into the living room.

There was just a chair, in the middle of her living room, that seemed out of place.

"Sit down," she told me nervously.

I took off my jacket and hesitantly sat in the chair.

I sat down turning my head to watch her move behind me.

"Elijah, the whole point of you coming over...was to relax," she whispered as her hot breath hit my ear.

"Hm," I gulped.

She moved her arms to my shoulders and started massaging them.

I could get used to this.

Her hands were like fucking magic.

I laughed as she pressed her cold lips to my neck.

"Clare!" I shrieked as it surprised me.

She laughed and said, "Relax."

I repeated the words "Relax," in my head hundreds of times as I closed my eyes letting her do **whatever **she wanted to do to me...

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

Like/ dislike?

Chapter 2?

Review for next chapter!

**10 REVIEWS = Next Chapter**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Chapter 2

OK, SO I WORKED ON THIS REALLY HARD! IN MY STORIES, I TRY TO INVOLVE SOME AMUSEMENT TO SERIOUS SITUATIONS, SO YEAH LOL. OKAY, UM YOU GUYS R PROBABLY GUNA WANA THROW SOMETHING AT ME AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT OH WELLS ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER OF "I'M DETERMINED TO RELIEVE YOU" ...

* * *

**I'M DETERMINED TO RELIEVE YOU-CHAPTER 2**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

Relaxing.

Ha, she tells me to relax.

How can you relax someone that has three finals tomorrow, an aggrivating girlfriend (sometimes), and a brother that you want to stab.

Hm, let's see her try.

Clare continued to massage my shoulders with her tiny hands.

But, I do give her credit she was giving me some sort of relaxation.

She touched me right where it was tense.

I've never had someone do this to me before, but, it felt good.

I sighed as she gently made my head fall to look down at my chest and rubbed circles with her thumb on my neck.

"Ah," I sighed contently.

I closed my eyes and Clare asked, "Are you enjoying this Elijah?"

I nodded and said, "Well, I think you missed a spot..that's kind of tense."

She observed my neck and shoulders and said, "But, that's impossible I-."

I cut her off by bringing her down to crush my lips against her.

She pulled away and placed her hand on my belt buckle and said, "I think I found that spot."

I laughed as I watched her leg wrap around my waist as she sat on my lap.

I knew she was nervous, I can see it written all over her face.

"Clare, I know you're nervous, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable or-."

She cut me off by smashing her lips against mine and I refused to open my mouth as her tongue grazed against my lips.

Clare gently traced her hands down my hips causing my mouth to quiver and open as she plunged her tongue into my mouth.

I opened my eyes and she smiled pulling back.

"I think...we need to remove our clothes as fast...as possible," Clare said.

"Really, do you now? Well, I think that I should get a chance to pleasure my girlfriend first," I whispered gripping her body around my arms as I placed her gently on her living room floor.

I began to kiss her, as I removed her lingerie.

I placed my hand over her heart and smirked against her lips.

Her heart was beating quicker than lightning.

I knew she couldn't stay _"in control,"_ for long, she was too weak.

Clare gasped as I slowly untied the front of her lingerie.

"Is this alright?" I asked her as she watched my shaky fingers pull her lingerie off.

She nodded, biting her lip, and closing her eyes.

This was the first time, I had seen her, naked, on the top.

I stared at her, admiring every inch of her body, smirking.

I never saw a girl as beautiful as her.

She shining like the stars in the night sky.

I didn't want this moment to end.

The feeling I had in the pit of my stomach was burning due to how...amazing and beautiful she was.

She stared intently into my eyes as I intently examined her body.

I didn't want to touch her, even though my hands were screaming,_ "Fucking touch her you pussy!" _

"Eli...(gulp)...can you stop staring at me like that?" She asked me.

I nodded and said, "On one condition..."

She tilted her head and I said, "As long as I can touch you."

She nodded, hesitantly as I leaned down groping her, causing a moan to escape her lips.

I fit my head in the crook of her neck as I placed long, slow, torturous kissed on all over her.

"Eli..." she moaned.

I smirked, knowing she was enjoying this.

I was in control now, ha-ha Clare.

I was in control of every move she made, every moan that escaped her mouth, every touch that she made, I was in control.

She was weak under my control.

I gripped her breast in my hand causing her to grab onto me.

I smirked and asked, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and whispered, "Remember, I'm in control."

She pushed me down to the floor, pinning my wrists to both sides of my head on the floor as I glared up at her.

I was beginning to love this new angle.

She crushed her lips against mine as I opened my mouth, granting her entrance.

"Clare..." I moaned as she gripped onto the bottom of my shirt.

I lifted it up above my head, letting it fall to the floor.

I couldn't believe, my girlfriend, Clare Edwards, the most Christian girl I knew was on top of me, half naked, teasing me.

I smirked as her lips suctioned to my neck and her tongue twirled in torturous movements.

She bit my neck, causing me to moan in pleasure.

"Hmhm, Clare..." I mumbled as I gripped her waist.

She fumbled with my buckle once again and she asked, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and asked, "Are you ready?"

She giggled unbuckling my belt as I removed my pants.

I looked at Clare, and noticed, there was something wrong.

"What?" she asked sighing.

I smirked, tilting my head and said, "You're wearing...clothes. That shouldn't happen during this."

I placed my hands on her waistline and placed my thumbs into the sides of her stockings so it would be easier to remove them.

Clare's breathing became louder as she arched her back letting the stockings fall off her body.

Her face heated up, bright red color, and lust filling her eyes.

I stared into her eyes and she said, "Well, are you going to _fuck me_ or what?"

I smirked and I said, "Depends, you're in control right? So, technically you have to fuck me."

She giggled, tightning the grip of her hand around the base of my cock causing me to whine in pleasure.

She never touched me like this before, NEVER.

Clare was always so hesitant, but, that's the side of Clare I always was kind of turned on to.

But, this side of Clare, made me way passed turned on.

I was...fucking turned on.

She stroked me through my boxers as I trailed my fingers to her inner thighs.

She gasped when my fingers came in contact with her clit.

"Eli," she moaned.

I smiled kissing her neck.

The ministrations she was providing was nearly driving me up a wall.

Sadly, I couldn't find the top of the fucking wall.

I needed her.

She couldn't back out now.

Clare had brought me to the point of no return.

I smiled, quoting the Phantom of the Opera during foreplay with your girlfriend, nice Elijah.

"Clare, please, I need you right now..." I told her as she pulled away, nodding, and gulping nervously.

She gripped my boxers, slowly pulling them down, as her eyes bulged as she stared at my hard on.

I laughed and said, "Clare, meet my dick, dick meet Clare."

She giggled and I gripped her legs and pulled her closer to me, as our skin collided.

I placed the condom over my dick and I placed my dick right under her.

"Whenever you're ready Clare," I whispered kissing her neck, moving her curls out of her face.

She breathed out, and slowly lowered down onto me.

END OF CHAPTER 2

* * *

ha-ha ohhh boy was that evil?

I think that was evil, even on my part!

(:

ha-ha anyways

REVIEW for the next chapter!

**20 REVIEWS = NEXT CHAPTER**

Love you guys, (and your reviews) as usual

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! WELL, HERE IT IS, THE THIRD AND FINAL CHAPTER! I WORKED VERY HARD ON IT, IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN UP EARLIER TODAY, BUT I WENT OUT AND THEN DIDN'T HAVE TIME. OKAY, WELL HERE YA GO...PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER OF I'M DETERMINED TO RELIEVE YOU...

* * *

**I'M DETERMINED TO RELIEVE YOU-CHAPTER 3**

**ELI'S PROSPECTIVE**

Clare screamed out in pain, not liking the intrusion.

She quickly wrapped her arms around me and her nails dug into my back causing me to groan.

But, she moved.

"Clare, it's alright...if it hurts to much, you can stop," I whispered in her ear kissing her earlobe.

No matter how horny I was at this very second, I needed her to be comfortable with me.

I didn't want to push her.

I would go home at nine at night with the biggest boner staring me in the face, I didn't care.

As long as she was okay.

I pulled away and looked into her teary eyes.

"No, I promised you this, I'm doing this, I just need help," she said.

I smirked, she was a fighter.

She was determined to please me.

"What do you want me to do Clare?" I whispered kissing her neck.

The feeling in my stomach was growing with anticipation.

She kissed me on the corner of my lips and said, "Hold on to me."

I smiled kissing her and wrapping my arms around her pulling her closer.

I pushed one of her curls behind her ear and smiled.

She gulped, nervously and looked me in the eyes.

I crushed my lips against hers as she started to move.

He hips collided with my lower chest.

"Clare!" I groaned kissing her neck, holding on to her as tight as possible.

She let out a tiny laugh as she pounded down on me, quicker and harder, each time.

I trailed my fingertips against her thighs.

"Are you alright?" I breathed out asking.

She nodded and said, "Sh."

I complied as I rubbed her thighs comforting her as she nearly drove me insane, finding my weak spot.

I didn't like it when she went slow, it was like being stoned to death.

"Please, Clare, don't do that," I mumbled kissing her chest and up to her neck.

She kissed my neck, twisting the skin, and smiling.

"What was that Elijah?" She asked, completely stopping, and looking me in the eyes.

WHAT THE FUCK.

How can you just...stop having sex?

Was she like...not human.

I laughed and ordered, "Clare, move."

She giggled and said, "No."

I growled and said, "Then, can i fuck you? Because you're killing me..."

She shook her head, and started again, slow and torturous.

It was like she had sex with me a hundred times, and knew my weaknesses.

Meanwhile, this was her first time.

I had a tingly feeling jolt through my body when Clare slammed onto my dick so hard, I think I just rocketed to the moon.

I never felt like this before.

She made me feel so... contempt and excited.

My past girlfriends had never done this to me before.

I kissed her neck and caused her to moan my name loud when I jerked my hips up to meet hers.

I laughed and she screamed, "Oh my god! Oh my god Eli!"

Her tight walls tightened around my dick and loosened as she screamed my name.

She leaned down, her head dangling in my neck, breathing heavily, as she came all over my cock.

I felt it drip all over my thigh and I jerked my hips up once more.

"Eli!" she screamed.

I smiled and said, "Just because you're done doesn't mean I am."

She mouthed an "oh," obviously not knowing I didn't cum yet.

Her legs shook as she started to move which was making it harder for me to reach my peak.

I said, "It'll be easier...for you...if you..."

She tilted her head and said, "If I what..."

I said, "If you can turn over."

Her mouth went agape, and I said, "If you don't want to, it's fine..."

She shook her head and smiled, "Whatever you want Eli."

Wow, Whatever I wanted.

For a change, it was what I wanted.

I mean, yes I loved Clare on top, but I honestly like it better from the back.

I laughed at my perverted mind.

She slowly, and hesitantly went into position.

I lined my dick up with her hole and smiled knowing I was going to enjoy this.

I entered her, causing her to say my name in pleasure.

"Eli!" she moaned as I tortuously entered her and exited her.

I smirked, rubbing her back with my right hand.

I leaned down over her, fucking her as hard as I could, and grabbing her breast in my hand.

"Clare...Oh my god," I mumbled as she slammed her ass against my dick.

I didn't know what she was capable of.

But, I had to come to realize she could control me from any position.

I laughed and kissed her spine, and complied to her thrusts.

"Clare! Oh my god! I'm going to cum," I breathed out, cumming inside her.

I pulled out of her, as she whimpered, and sat on my knees.

I grabbed my boxers and Clare placed her bra and panties on.

I was so weak, so tired, that I just wanted to stay in this position, on my knees.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I said, "I'm...fucking great."

She laughed and got on her knees next to me and wrapped her right arm around me.

"So...was it worth coming over tonight?" She asked me, kissing me on the cheek and blushing.

I looked at her and gulped.

I looked at the fireplace in front of us and smirked. I couldn't believe what just happened.

"Could have been better..." I mumbled.

"Oh really?" She asked trampling me playfully to the ground.

I moved her off my lap and pinned her down to the floor.

She gulped, letting out an agonizing breath and I said, "This was the best night of my life."

I leaned down crushing my lips against hers.

I moved next to her as she crawled into my chest, snuggling up against me.

The least I could do was cuddle with her, after all she did for me.

I looked down at Clare and she smiled.

I stared at her, her beauty, her eyes, her body, and I felt as if I could see past that.

Looking at Clare, gave me an entrance beyond her personality, her hobbies, I was able to look inside her soul.

Doing this made me feel closer to Clare.

Doing this made us feel as if we could trust each other with anything.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked me.

I laughed and said, "You."

I wasn't thinking about my tests tomorrow, or my fucked up family, or anything that was less important than Clare.

Clare was my main priority.

Tests didn't matter as long as you know you can pass them, family, family is tough, they will be with you through thick and thin even if they are part of the "thick" category.

But, Clare, I know Clare would always be there.

I looked at Clare, and I wanted to tell her the three words a guys worst nightmare is.

She looked at me, and quickly averted her gaze to the fire place in front of her.

"I um, Clare, um..." I fumbled my words like a fucking jackass.

Someone give me the dipshit hat to wear on my head.

Who messes up when they are telling the woman they love that they love her.

Nice Eli, you deserve a good kick in the nuts right about now.

"What?" She asked, staring into my eyes.

"I said..." I trailed my sentence off, my throat closing up with nervousness.

My heart began to beat quickly.

I blushed.

I was doing the worst thing a guy could ever do.

I was showing Clare my soft side.

I'm supposed to be this big protective boyfriend that holds her close when she needs it.

But, I knew what I was going to say her wasn't a mistake.

I just didn't know what she would say to me when I told her.

Would she say it back?

Oh FUCK IT!

What do I have to lose?

"Clare, I love you. There, I said it," I breathed out.

She stayed quiet, not saying a word, and I looked at her.

She grinned.

She smiled at me and I asked, "What's so funny?"

"You looovveee me," she said mocking me.

"I'm serious Clare, I love you," I told her turning to face her, holding her hand.

Clare didn't respond, she kissed me gently and pulled away, fluttering her eyes open.

"I'm sorry Eli but I can't say the same to you..." she whispered.

I got up, not knowing what to do.

My heart beat picked up.

She...played me.

"Eli wait!" She hollered as I started putting my clothes on.

She grippd my hand, stopping me from placing my pants on and said, "Eli, I was just kidding."

"That's a sick fucking joke Clare," I whispered.

She grinned and said, "Well how else was I going to get you back for the days that you ignored me."

I nodded, "Okay now we're even."

"Good..."she whispered kissing my cheek.

"I love you Elijah," she said hugging me, holding onto me like a little girl that got lost in the grocery store and had just found her mother.

I laughed and stroked my fingers through her hair, "I love you Clare Edwards."

She held onto me, as I held on to her, not wanting to move.

I didn't want this moment to end.

Clare Edwards, had brought me to a place in my mind.

She relieved me of the worry, the pain, the sorrow, she had set me...free.

**END OF STORY!**

* * *

So, you guys like the ending (;

**Alright, well I just wanted to get a point across that no matter how stressful life is, it's the little things that matter. (;**

Alritieee, well Review and let me know if you liked this chapter (: I was very self conscience about this chapter.

I changed it like, a hundred times so yeah, hope it was good :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
